


偷窥1

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥1

1  
结束了一周精神高度紧绷的工作，纵然是李赫宰也觉得浑身没有一块不疼的肉，就连大脑也是昏昏沉沉的，嗡嗡响。拖着疲惫的步子进了家门，李赫宰觉得自己这个时候才松懈了下来。一头倒在沙发上，闭着眼睛喘气。  
李赫宰是特种兵退伍，其实还年轻，但在出任务的时候受了伤，身体不比巅峰状态，待在队里也是拖累，自觉退团，拒绝了领导的好意安排。走了几个战友的门路，去了国内一家炽手可热的安保公司做私人保镖。  
接待的客户什么都有，明星，老板，国家领导。李赫宰这个程度的保镖，再大腕的明星也是请不动他的，因为他以前身份特殊，也做不得国内领导人的身边人。一般那种富得流油的老板，和一些小国家的领导人联系业务，都是李赫宰带团。  
这次的任务就是在迪拜陪某石油大国的王子游玩，原本以为是个轻松的活儿，没想到这个年轻人树敌不少。正好是家父濒死的关系，不少人想干掉他继承家业，把李赫宰累的够呛。  
工作压力大，怎么都需要个泄压的办法。普通的蹦迪喝酒瞧不上眼，极限运动什么的还没有他工作刺激。定期的训练运动和性生活成了李赫宰固定的泄压方式。  
他精力旺盛，虽然年纪已经是三十代。欲火和刚上大学的愣头青一样，每次约个炮都把人干的第二天下不来床，往往是对方翻着白眼泄了一次次，李赫宰才勉强射出。  
他眼光又高，也不敢身边留个固定伴侣。干他这一行的，最怕被人抓了把柄，于是身边人一个个换，越换越少，越换越找不到。  
李赫宰无奈，找不到他还不能自己来吗？一手好操作，把自己伺候的舒舒服服，但是心里总是觉得少了什么。  
李赫宰还有个毛病，他在家懒得穿衣服。最多挂着个浴袍晃来晃去。他没什么特别爱好，没有工作在家能一周不出门，打打飞机，训练，看电影，吃外卖，睡觉就是他的固定日常。  
等休息了一会，身体缓了过来。李赫宰麻利的把身上的衣服脱得干干净净，丢的地板上到处都是。他深呼了一口气，舒舒服服的窝在自己的真皮沙发上。脸正对着客厅的窗户，他抬着眼皮，看了一眼对面楼亮着明晃晃的灯，笑了笑起身去洗澡了。

对面的楼的灯闪烁了几下，咔吧关上了，换了一盏更小的壁灯，窝在墙角发着光。  
李东海左手正驾着一副昂贵的高级望远镜，把对面屋内的场景映入眼帘。从李赫宰进门，躺在沙发上，脱衣服，到起身光着屁股去洗澡，他全看的清清楚楚。  
李东海，搞艺术的自由工作者。一个小有名气的画家，出名的作品都是各种年龄阶段的裸体。他的画有灵性，虽然画的人不着寸缕，但普遍没有色情感。反而有一种质朴的通过最真诚自然的方式看待每个人内心的感觉。  
李东海在半年前搬来了这栋新公寓。看上的就是家有个巨大的落地窗，还不向阳，每天的光线好的没话说，温度也不会因为阳光直射太高。  
他的客厅就是他的工作室，没有多余的家具，一张只能勉强容纳两个人的沙发，地毯，大大的木桌，和他的画架们。  
李东海不是个偷窥狂，却从搬来一两个月后，染上了偷看对面邻居的习惯。第一次是一个清晨，他正通宵画完了他的作品线稿。打着瞌睡喝着咖啡，怎么看都不满意，气的把画丢到地上。他叹着气在窗边踱步，无意中看到了对面有个男人裸露的上半身。  
肌肉线条不会夸张的过分，并不是那种鼓鼓囊囊的类型。那个男人精瘦精瘦的，不着寸缕的情况下，浑身没有一丝赘肉，线条都堪称完美。但这不是李东海傻眼的原因。  
他傻眼的主要原因，是那个男人，一点衣服都没穿，正分着修长的腿，坐在窗边的椅子上对着他家的方向打飞机。  
李东海看呆了，一时间不知道怎么反应。他瞧着那人的手指是如何揉搓前端，又如何快速的撸动着自己粗长的性器。  
等对方射完，李东海仿佛看到了对方浓白的精液喷到自己脸上一样。他慌里慌张的把窗户拉好，这才想起来万一对方看到自己可怎么办，吓得他一周都没干拉开窗帘。  
可那个男人的样子在他脑里怎么都挥之不去，甚至在梦里和他身躯纠缠。李东海就这样想着对面的那个男人打了一星期的飞机，还把对方撸管的样子画了一幅大大的肖像画。

李赫宰洗完了澡，这次用时比平时多了十分钟。他只在腰部围了围巾，坐在沙发上，打开了投影仪，放了一部都市浪漫电影。拆了一包薯片，劈着腿看了起来。  
李东海一直在等，等对方洗完澡出来。  
他现在比任何一个人都熟悉李赫宰的作息方式。虽然不知道对方从事什么工作，有时能一两个月不着家，但是对方只要一在家，就不会轻易出门。而且永远都是没有衣服的打扮。  
他吞了吞口水，咬住自己的下嘴唇，把望远镜调了调，对准对方的胯部。  
不知道李赫宰有意无意，可能是嫌弃浴巾碍事，把身上最后一块布料也丢在了一边，双脚搭在茶几上，就这样晾着自己的鸟。  
李东海正带着红晕，看着李赫宰的下身。右手在自己硬邦邦的性器上搓揉，学着李赫宰平日里的方式，一下下的撸动着自己的肉棒。  
李东海知道自己这样不好，而且他现在就是纯粹的变态行为。但是他忍不住偷窥对面的男人，就好像被谁下了蛊似的。  
李东海等自己的前身已经硬的在吐水，停下了手里的动作。他把左手放了下来，举了大半天，累的他肌肉酸胀。他抿着嘴唇，忍耐着自己骚痒的后穴，把放在手边的按摩棒拿了起来。  
李东海本来以前偏爱震动款，不用费什么功夫就能让自己舒服解决。但自从瞧上了对面的人，他特意从国外的网站买了这款高级仿真的假x。花了很多钱的好处就在于可以完全的私人订制。  
李东海把李赫宰性器的样子记得快烂在脑子里了，各种图画的大大小小怎么也得快上百张。饱满挺翘的龟头，粗大的柱体上布满了看起来有些狰狞的纹路。这个东西不像别的便宜货，是按照李东海的需求做的，所以当他插进去的时候，能正好磨蹭到李东海的g点。  
李东海喘着粗气，把黏腻的润滑剂涂在了自己股沟上。对准了自己的穴口想塞进去。他忽然觉得眼前有光晃了晃，他赶紧抓起望远镜，发现是李赫宰，开了家里的大灯，让他能看的更清楚了。  
李赫宰正侧着身体坐在离窗户最近的沙发上，左腿可能是放在沙发面上，背后塞了几个靠枕。李东海连对方龟头的颜色都看的清楚。  
那是一种殷红的勾的他呼吸不过来的颜色，李东海看着对方一下下的挑逗着自己的前身，不紧不慢的撸动。颤颤巍巍的射了出来，他呜咽了几声，如果这里有别人，他一定会羞耻的哭出来。  
实在是太丢脸了，没有触碰，也没有刺激，自己光是看着对方在自慰居然就射了。但实在是李赫宰太过诱人，闭着眼睛喘息的样子早就帮着李东海在无数个日夜射出。  
李东海把手里的假x塞进了嘴里，用舌头一下下的由下向上舔弄，卖力的吮吸着前端。毕竟只是个玩具，并没有厉害到能做出人的体液。不是他想象中的腥味，但李东海就能想象到自己是怎么卖力的跪在地下，被李赫宰按着头狠狠的被操着嘴巴。  
李东海控制不住的呜咽起来，急促的呼吸着，瞧着对方手的律动，怎么都舍不得挪开视线。他幻想着李赫宰的手指会怎么撸动他的下身，又是怎么凶狠的咬着他的乳头骂他骚的要命。想到这里他浑身都兴奋地在颤抖，再忍不住，把嘴里的玩具拿出来，塞进了屁股里。  
手里的望远镜也不再盯着对方的下身，反而是看着李赫宰的脸。李东海把自己缩在沙发椅上，腿分的开开的，搭在扶手上，右手快速又深的抽插着自己的体内。   
他也曾经在无数个梦里，被李赫宰按在床上狠狠的操弄，无论他怎么求饶，对方就是不放过自己，直到滚烫的精液把他的肚子射的慢慢的，抽插几下就会有黏腻的爱液顺着身后流出滴在腿上。  
李东海控制不知的呻吟起来，他甚至不知道对面男人的名字，却已经幻想了无数种被对方操的合不拢腿的样子了。  
他的小穴被撑的满满的，他不仅幻想如果是对方的实物，会不会因为主人的兴奋变得更大，在自己的身体里抽插操干。逐渐的李东海的大脑都被欲望支配，嘴里各种下三滥的骚话都从这位艺术家的嘴里说了出来。  
他满眼都是李赫宰快速撸动的手，和对方性感的侧脸，结实的胳膊线条。李东海控制不住的把手里的假x塞的 更深，抽插的更快。  
最后脚趾蜷缩在一起，闭着眼睛射了出来。他大口呼吸着，闭着眼回味高潮的快感，错过了对面窗户那里，那个男人挂着笑，闪着精光看向他家的目光。  
那大概是饿狼终于找到猎物的目光。


End file.
